


Power Rangers Mega: Rush Hour Style

by Nugiha



Series: Power Rangers Mega [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV), Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce, Rush Hour (1998)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Includes All Power Rangers from MMPR to Megaforce, Power Rangers Reunion, To Read, To Rec, Ultra Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All seasons. When Trini is kidnapped, all the ranger teams have to band together to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Power Rangers Mega: Rush Hour Style  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Tori has a fraternal twin brother, the 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Megaforce excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. This story is based(loosely) off of the first 'Rush Hour' film.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn, Rush Hour  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari and Tori 15, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn 10.  
> Summary: All seasons. When Trini is kidnapped, all the ranger teams have to band together to find her.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Hanson…Chase Ellison  
> Jari's father, Tom Hanson...Brian Stepanek  
> Jari's mother, Anne Hanson...Allison Munn  
> Jari's twin sister, Tori Hanson...Sally Martin  
> Jari's younger sister, Dawn Hanson...Lizzy Greene  
> Jari's younger brother, Dawn's quadruplet Ricky Hanson...Casey Simpson  
> Jari's younger brother, Dawn and Ricky's quadruplet Dicky Hanson...Mace Coronel  
> Jari's younger brother, Dawn, Ricky, and Dicky's quadruplet Nicky Hanson...Aidan Gallagher

Outside

"Here's your stop kiddies." said Jari Hanson as he stopped in front of a local school, the tiny fifteen year old had walked his four younger siblings to elementary school, _usually_ it was either of him of his fraternal twin sister Tori. But Tori and Jari liked to switch off, and today happened to be Jari's day. One of Jari's close friends, Trini Kwan, the original Yellow Power Ranger was also with them, she lived right next door to Jari so it was just easier for them to walk together. Jari and Trini had known each other since pre-k and were _very_ close, Trini was 'somewhat' of a tomboy, though she was into things of environmental nature which she sometimes dragged Jari into. Though _sometimes_ Jari got lucky and was able to get out of helping his friend, that didn't happen as often as he would like.

"Do you have to call us that?" asked Jari's younger sister, Dawn Hanson. "We're only five years younger than you."

"I could call you brats instead." Jari said.

Dawn then rolled her eyes at her older brother, figuring that she wasn't going to get her way this time. "Guys, let's go."

"Trini babe." Jari's younger brother, Dicky Hanson said and then gestured for the asian teen to come closer, Trini then looked at Jari who only shrugged his shoulders in response, even though Dicky was his little brother, the ten year old confused him sometimes.

"What do you want Dicky?" Trini then stepped closer to the younger boy. "Jari and I have to go."

Dicky then reached forward and grabbed Trini's hand, at only ten years old, he happened to be a huge flirt. "Are you coming to pick me up later babe?"

"Dicky, I'm flattered but you're only ten." laughed Trini as she patted Dicky's face sympathetically, she didn't want to hurt Dicky's feelings, but she was a bit too old for him.

Jari's younger brothers, Ricky and Nicky Hanson were teasing Dicky about Trini rejecting him, not that anyone was surprised, the quadruplets always managed to get on each other's nerves. Dawn, Ricky, Dicky, and Nicky were quadruplets, though with how much the quartet fight, a stranger wouldn't be able to tell.

Dicky smirked at the older girl. "Don't worry babe, I know you want me."

"Dicky, she just said that she doesn't like you." pointed out Ricky, though he knew there was no use in trying to convince Dicky that Trini didn't like him, his brother could be a bit slow sometimes.

"Guys, just get to school. Tori or I will pick you up later." Jari said, he and Trini then started walking down the street to the high school and the quads went into their school.

Trini was shaking her head, it wasn't the first time that Dicky had flirted with her, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. "Your brother..."

"He loves you Trini!"

The two of them then started laughing and were about to continue on their way to school when suddenly a group of putties appeared, Trini and Jari then exchanged looks before charging at the putties, they were probably sent by an evil witch that lived on the moon named Rita Repulsa. Rita Repulsa was always sending different monsters and creatures for them to fight in an ill-fated attempt to get rid of the Power Rangers. Jari then punched a puttie while Trini dodged an attack from another puttie. Trini then kicked a puttie into the street, but then suddenly found herself grabbed by another puttie. Jari was too busy fighting the other putties who came for him to notice that his friend possibly needed his help.

"Jari!" yelled Trini as she tried to struggle out of the puttie's hold.

Jari then noticed the predicament his friend was in and defeated the putties that were after him before trying to help Trini, _more_ putties then guarded the ones holding his friend. Then suddenly before he could blink, the putties disappeared and when Jari looked to where Trini was supposed to be, she _wasn't_ there. He screamed out Trini's name several times, before it hit him that the putties took her and weren't planning on bring her back. A power coin had dropped on the ground and it was picked up by the teenager who realized that it belonged to Trini. Jari then realized he needed help, he had to get Trini back, and knew just the _people_ to help him do that.

Next Chapter: Jari goes to the other rangers for help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Power Rangers Mega: Rush Hour Style  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. This story is based(loosely) off of the first 'Rush Hour' film.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn, Rush Hour  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari and Tori 15, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn 10.  
> Summary: All seasons. When Trini is kidnapped, all the ranger teams have to band together to find her.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

The Beach

"Hey." greeted the Magna Defender, Mike Corbett as he saw Jari walk onto the beach where he and the other Power Ranger teams were hanging out. There were several ranger teams or groups since they had all combined to form one huge team, and one such team was Lost Galaxy which included brothers, Magna Defender and Red Galaxy Ranger, Mike and Leo Corbett, Kendrix Morgan, the Pink Galaxy Ranger, Green and Yellow Galaxy Rangers Damon Henderson and a young woman from Mirinoi known only as Maya, the Blue Galaxy Ranger, Kai Chen and the second Pink Galaxy Ranger, a human born on KO-35 known only as Karone.

"What's up?" Leo questioned.

Trini Kwan was apart of the Mighty Morphin team, the first group of Power Rangers which included Green and Pink Rangers, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, the original Blue Ranger, Zack Taylor, the original Black Ranger, and Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Ranger. Following Mighty Morphin was Zeo and Turbo: Aisha Campbell, the second Yellow Ranger, Adam Park, the second Black Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger, and Green Turbo Ranger, Katherine 'Kat' Hillard, who started at being the second Pink Ranger and ended at being the Pink Turbo Ranger, Tanya Sloan, the Yellow Zeo Ranger and Yellow Turbo Ranger, Rocky DeSantos, the second Red Ranger and Blue Zeo Ranger, and finally Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Ranger and the only preteen of the group.

Kai knew that something had been _off_ with Jari during school earlier and was surprised to see his friend, it seemed as if Jari went out of his way to avoid everyone, not only that, but they hadn't seen Trini anywhere. "You okay?"

"Guys, we have to get to the others." said Jari.

"What are you talking about?" Flynn McAllistair, the Blue RPM Ranger wondered. The RPM team included: Black and Yellow RPM Rangers, a half-human/cybernetic hybrid known only as Dillon and Summer Landsdown, Scott Truman, the Red RPM Ranger, Ziggy Grover, the Green RPM Ranger, and twin brother and sister, Silver and Gold RPM Rangers known only as Gem and Gemma. The Operation Overdrive team included: Mackenzie 'Mack' Hartford, the Red Overdrive Ranger, the Yellow and Pink Overdrive rangers, Veronica 'Ronny' Robinson and Rose Ortiz, Dax Lo, the Blue Overdrive Ranger, the Black Overdrive Ranger, Will Aston, and Tyzonn, the Mercury Ranger. The Wild Force team: Red and White Wild Force Rangers, Cole Evans and Alyssa Enrile, Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, and the Blue and Black Wild Force Rangers, Max Cooper and Danny Delgado. The SPD team: Jack Landors, the Red SPD Ranger, Blue and Yellow SPD Rangers, Schuyler 'Sky' Tate and Sydney 'Syd Drew, Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado, the Pink SPD Ranger and Bridge Carson, the Green SPD Ranger.

Jari was tempted to repeat just for Flynn's benefit, but there _wasn't_ enough time, he was sure the others got what he said. "Trini's been taken by Rita."

"But how?" asked Tyzonn, Trini was a ranger like him and the others, so he didn't get how she could let herself be captured. Included from the Ninja Storm team: Blue Wind Ranger, Victoria 'Tori' Hanson, Red and Yellow Wind Rangers, Shane Clarke and Dustin Brooks, adoptive brothers, Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers, Hunter and Blake Bradley, and Cameron 'Cam' Watanabe, the original Green Samurai Ranger. Megaforce: Red and Pink Megaforce Rangers, Troy Burrows and Emma Goodall, Gia Moran, the Yellow Megaforce Ranger, the Black and Blue Megaforce Rangers, Jake Holling and Noah Carver, and Orion, the Silver Ranger. Jungle Fury: Casey Rhodes, the Red Tiger Ranger, the Blue Jaguar and Yellow Cheetah Rangers, Theo Martin and Lily Chilman, RJ James, the Violet Wolf Ranger, and Dominic 'Dom' Hargan, the White Rhino Ranger. Space: Ashley Hammond, the second Yellow Turbo Ranger and Yellow Space Ranger, the Green Turbo Ranger and Blue Space Ranger, Carlos Vallerte, the Silver Space Ranger and human born on KO-35 known only as Zhane, and Karone's older brother and Zhane's older brother, Andros, the Red Space Ranger and human born on KO-35, Cassie Chan, the Pink Turbo Ranger and Pink Space Ranger, and TJ Johnson, the Red Turbo Ranger and Blue Space Ranger.

From Mystic Force: the Red and Blue Mystic Rangers, Nick Russell and Madison 'Maddie' Rocca, Maddie's older sister Vida Rocca, the Pink Mystic Ranger, Yellow and Green Mystic Rangers, Chip Thorne and Xander Blye, and Daggeron, the Solaris Knight. Time Force: Wesley 'Wes' Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger, Pink and Yellow Time Force Rangers, Jennifer 'Jen' Scotts and Katie Walker, a Xybrian known only as Trip, the Green Time Force Ranger, Lucas Kendall, the Blue Time Force Ranger, and Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. Lightspeed Rescue: Red and Pink Lightspeed Rangers, Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell, Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Kelsey Winslow and Dana's brother, the Titanium Ranger, Ryan Mitchell. Dino Thunder: Conner McKnight, the Red Dino Ranger, Ethan James, the Blue Dino Ranger, the Pink and White Dino Rangers, Kira Ford and Trent Fernandez. Samurai: the Red and Pink Samurai Rangers, Jayden Shiba and Mia Watanabe, Emily, the Yellow Samurai Ranger, Mike, the Green Samurai Ranger, and Jayden's childhood friend Antonio Garcia, the Gold Samurai Ranger.

"And how could you let this happen?" Taylor asked Jari as she crossed her arms, believing that her friend could've done something to prevent this from happening.

Kat defended Jari while glaring at Taylor, it _wasn't_ Jari's fault that Trini was taken, and Taylor was supposed to be his friend and needed to stop blaming him for something that he _couldn't_ prevent. "Hey, cut him a break, I'm sure he did everything he could."

"Looks like that wasn't enough Kat." remarked Eric, defending Taylor.

Jari decided to nip this argument in the bud before it got any worse, this wasn't the time for fighting, the _only_ thing they needed to worry about was getting Trini back. "We were walking to school and it just happened."

"Come on, we'll help you get to the others." Flynn assured Jari before the two of them walked off followed by Mike, Kai, Kat, Taylor, Leo, Eric, and Karone.

***

The Command Center

All the rangers were contacted and met up at the Command Center, Jari had informed them of what had happened and the rangers were working on a plan to find Trini. It had only been a couple of hours since Trini was taken and Jari was worried, he didn't know what Rita or her minions could possibly be doing to her, it was _hard_ to imagine. Jari didn't want to imagine Trini being hurt, she was one of his best friends, and it would be the same if it was the other way around. The sooner that they got Trini back home safely, the better.

"We have to think." Jason told the rangers. "What would Rita gain by taking Trini?"

"One less ranger in her way for world conquest." said Jari.

Leo chuckled along with a few of the other guys such as Jack. "Did you really need him to tell you that?"

"Leo!" scolded Maya, as she saw the annoyed look on Jason's face.

"Besides the obvious, we have to get her back." Billy stated.

Jason knew that Billy was right, Trini was not only a ranger, but a _friend_ , they had to get her out of Rita's clutches. "So how do we do it?"

"Anyone got any suggestions?" Jari asked as he looked at the others, he had a few ideas of his own, but knew that it was best if he hear all the other ones _just in case_ they were better.

"Why don't some of us go to the moon palace and find out where Rita's keeping Trini?" suggested Rocky.

"I'm going." insisted Jari. "I'm good at sneaking into places."

"So are we." volunteered Jason, Dillon, Casey, Lily, Wes, Justin, Emma, Bridge, and Taylor.

"Be careful." Summer then hugged Dillon.

"While the ten of us go, why don't the rest of your remain here?" asked Jason and the other rangers agreed. "Just in case we need you."

"I have to stop by my house first Jason." said Jari.

***

The Hanson Home Later That Day

"Nothing had better happen while you're up there." said Tori, she and Jari were currently in Jari's room, they had gone back to the house first in order to keep a cover with their parents. Tom and Anne Hanson had no idea _whatsoever_ what their children did on a frequent basis or who they were as Power Rangers. Their mentor, Zordon had told both the twins when they first became rangers was that their identities had to remain secret, while Dawn along with Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky had suspected their older siblings had a secret, they _didn't_ know what the secret was. Tori and Jari didn't like keeping secrets from their family, but both of them knew that it was for the best. Rita would _probably_ find a way to use them as some of bargaining chip if they found out, it was hard enough with being a target for Rita's forces simply for being a Power Ranger, they didn't want to put their family through that.

Jari had expected his sister to worry, but she didn't have to, it was going to be alright and they _would_ get Trini back. "You shouldn't worry so much Tori, we're going to get Trini back."

"You don't know what kind of hidden monsters Rita might have up there, of course I'm worried."

The door to Jari's bedroom then opened and in walked Tom and Anne, the twin teenagers knew that they would have to face their parents sooner or later, so weren't exactly surprised to see them. Anne had a serious look on her face, which _usually_ meant that one or both of the twins were in trouble. Jari couldn't think of what he would be in trouble for, the only thing he had done that day was go to school, and other than school being boring as usual and Trini being taken, nothing had happened except _one_ thing.

"The quads told us you were late picking them up Tori." Anne crossed her arms as she glanced at her daughter. "Where were you?"

"I wasn't late." said Tori.

"That's not what Dicky told me." Anne wasn't going to let her off easily.

Tori rolled her eyes, she had been on time when it came to picking up the quads, _they_ were the ones who had been late. "Dicky had detention and we all had to wait for him Mom."

"He's always getting detention." said Jari, he couldn't count the number of times on his hand that a teacher had given Dicky detention forcing him, Tori, and the other quads to wait for him to be released, while the quads _weren't_ innocent by any means when it cames to troublemaking, it was Dicky who was _frequently_ finding himself in trouble at school.

Anne then realized that Dicky had lied to her and was irritated. "Come on Tom." she then walked out of Jari's room followed by Tom.

Next Chapter: When the rangers sneak into the moon palace, Rita lays out her terms for releasing Trini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Power Rangers Mega: Rush Hour Style  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. This story is based(loosely) off of the first 'Rush Hour' film.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn, Rush Hour  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari and Tori 15, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn 10.  
> Summary: All seasons. When Trini is kidnapped, all the ranger teams have to band together to find her.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Rita's Moon Palace Later That Evening

"I don't see her anywhere!" complained Jari as he walked through Rita's Moon Palace later on that day with Jason, Dillon, Casey, Lily, Wes, Justin, Emma, Bridge, and Taylor. They all figured that it would be best for them for to be _morphed_ , so all ten of them were in their ranger forms, there had been no trace of Trini anywhere. All of them had been searching up and down Rita's palace, but there had been _no_ sign of a ranger being there, let alone another human. Jari refused to give up and _knew_ the others wouldn't either, Trini was counting on them and they _wouldn't_ let her down. But even though their hope was strong, it was hard not to get frustrated at the lack of progress they had made, it sucked.

Jason placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, we're going to find her."

"It's not if we're going to find her Jason." admitted Jari. "It's when we're going to find her."

"We're going to find her as soon as we can." Wes assured his friend.

"I see something." Emma had looked at the end of the corridor they were standing in and saw a shadow against the wall, it wasn't Trini's, but one thing she was sure of was that they weren't alone.

Dillon followed Emma's gaze and was the first to step forward. "Who are you!?"

"It took you long enough to show up rangers." said a familiar voice that all the rangers knew by heart.

Jari was about to charge forward before being stopped by Wes and Taylor. "Rita! What have you done with Trini?" he demanded.

Rita Repulsa smirked before walking out of the shadows in order to stand in front of the rangers, _normally_ she would send her monsters after him, but the evil witch was no fool. Even though the rangers were enemies, they knew that she was holding the cards. The rangers somehow found a way to come out on top, but Rita wouldn't let happen this time, the witch was _long overdue_ for a win and she wouldn't let the rangers take it from her. Her minions; Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt were keeping an eye on the prisoner who was somewhere that the rangers _never_ find her while she dealt with the pesky teens.

"The Yellow Ranger is fine." Rita said. "But she won't be for much longer unless you agree to my deal."

"What deal!?" Jason asked.

"Listen Red Ranger, the only way you will get the Yellow Ranger back is to give up your ranger powers." Rita then threw a coin their way which Jari caught. "I had made this coin specifically to seal away your ranger powers, but the only catch is you have to do it voluntarily. Once your powers have been drained, give the coin back to me where it will be scattered into the farthest reaches of the universe, _never_ to be recovered."

Taylor looked at coin in Jari's hand and then back to the evil empress. "You can't really think we'll agree to this."

"Do you think that coin really does what Rita says it will Jari?" pondered Justin.

"It's Rita, she knows where the cards are." answered Jari as he glared at the witch.

"And how would you know if the coin has our powers in it?" Bridge asked Rita.

Rita smirked at the Green SPD Ranger before cackling. "Trust me, I _will_ know. And if there's any funny business, the Yellow Ranger gets it."

"You won't get away with this Rita." promised Jari. "You may think you can take our powers away with a coin, but you're wrong."

"He's right." Lily said.

Casey stepped towards the evil empress. "We'll get Trini back but without surrending our powers to the likes of you."

"Casey, calm down." said Emma as she placed a hand on his arm, while she would _love_ to get a piece of Rita herself, the Pink Megaforce Ranger knew they couldn't do that without getting Trini back first.

Jason blocked Casey from getting any closer to Rita. "How long do we have?" he ignored the protests from Casey and Lily as his attention was _solely_ focused on Rita.

"You have until tomorrow to make up your minds." Rita warned. "Now get out of my palace!"

It was all Jari could do not to rip Rita apart with his bare hands, the witch was gambling his friend and being a ranger, if there was no rangers, there _wouldn't_ be anyone around who could stand up to Rita and her monsters. With no rangers, Rita's dream of world conquest would not be a dream anymore. It would be a reality.

Next Chapter: Jari and the rangers try to find a way to get Trini back without accepting Rita's deal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Power Rangers Mega: Rush Hour Style  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. This story is based(loosely) off of the first 'Rush Hour' film.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn, Rush Hour  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari and Tori 15, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn 10.  
> Summary: All seasons. When Trini is kidnapped, all the ranger teams have to band together to find her.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

The Park The Next Day

"We can't just give Rita our powers." said Sky as he walked through the park with Tommy, Rocky, Gem, Gemma, Vida, Kimberly, Jake, Tori, and Jari. Shortly after going to Rita's palace, all the rangers had met up at the command center, and Jason informed everyone that Rita had offered a deal to return Trini. Needless to say, not one of the rangers agreed to the deal, there had to be another way. There were _several_ ideas thrown around but it was suggested by Billy, Ethan, and Noah that everyone get a good night's sleep and then talk ideas when everyone had a clear head. Jari of course protested to that since he didn't want to leave his best friend with Rita _overnight_ and it took some heavy convincing from Kimberly, Tori, Jen, Katie, and Jason to finally convince the Crimson Ranger to go home.

Jari groaned out of pure frustration. "What else can we do Sky?"

"Something that doesn't put the world at risk." replied Sky. "Why don't we just send some rangers up there to look for Trini? Maybe we'll have better luck."

"That won't work." Vida shook her head, she knew full well what could happen if they weren't able to actually find Trini.

"And why not?"

Rocky then took his hands out of his jean's pocket. "Vi's right man, Rita might hurt Trini if she finds out that we're backing out of the deal."

They all knew that Rocky was right but Jari just wanted to morph up to Rita's palace and hurt the witch very badly, she was putting him and his friends in a tough spot, it wasn't fair to put Trini at risk but it also wasn't fair to put the _world_ at risk by giving up their ranger powers.

"Well we have to think of something Rocky." Jari said.

"We've dealt with tougher situations than this." pointed out Tommy. "We're going to find a way."

"Just because Rita has the cards doesn't mean things are hopeless." murmured Jari.

"But what it we can't?" Gem questioned.

Kimberly crossed her arms as she looked at Gem. "Excuse me?"

Jari then turned on the Silver RPM Ranger not believing what he had just heard come out of his mouth. "What?"

"Gem, don't say that." Gemma addressed her brother. "We're going to get Trini back without that deal."

The tension started to thicken from Gem's apparent doubt and Gemma wanted her brother to bequiet before it could get any worse, the worst case scenario was something that no one needed to hear, and Gem was only bringing on problems by bringing it up. She was sure that Gem didn't really believe that there was no hope for Trini, her brother was just thinking ahead.

"But Gemma-" Gem started to protest but the meaning look given to him from Gemma cut him off.

"That's enough!" hollered Tommy, it was all he could do not to punch Gem, he couldn't believe that it was so easy for him to give up on Trini. "We're getting Trini back!"

"Of course we're getting Trini back." Sky tried to placate Tommy knowing that his friend was in irate.

Jari then stepped up to Gem and shot his friend an annoyed look. "Trini will be glad to know that you've given up on her."

"Wait a second Jari, no one's given up." said Kimberly.

"Doesn't look like that to me Kim." replied Jari, he kept looking at Gem who'd become sheepish knowing that the small teen was annoyed with him.

Tori was annoyed at Gem as well but knew that it was important for the team to remain a united front. "I don't agree with Gem, but should we really be doing this right now?"

"Gem's the one doing this, not us Tori." Jari told his sister.

Vida then broke in before the siblings could argue. "Trini wouldn't give up on us, so we're not giving up on her." she said.

Sky lectured his friends, it didn't matter who or what started this disagreement, it needed to come to an end. "We have to stay focused."

"I am focused, who said I wasn't?" said Jari as he scowled up at the Blue SPD Ranger.

Jake shook his head, he didn't completely agree with Gem, but the odds were against them. "Guys, he's just saying that we can't trust Rita to give Trini back, even if we agree to her deal." the Black Megaforce Ranger chimed in as he gave his friends a pointed look.

***

The Hanson Home

Placed on the coffee table in the livingroom was a stack of homework, Tori had already done hers and had gone out with Shane, Dustin, Kira, and Trent and now Jari was doing his own. But he couldn't quite focus, Trini was still gone, and he and the other rangers had yet to come up with a good plan to get her back. Jari had been staring at the homework sheet for a few minutes having barely made any progress with it, the Crimson Ranger couldn't stop thinking about Trini. Dicky then walked in and said something, but Jari wasn't listening, he had found his thoughts tangled in another world. It was only when Dicky repeated himself that his older brother had managed to snap himself out of the trance he was in.

"What do you want Dicky?" Jari questioned his little brother.

Dicky then walked over to the couch and sat down. "Where's my Trini babe?"

"At home." lied Jari, Trini had spent alot of time at Jari's house along with a few of the other rangers, so his family was used to having her over there. Of course he had to lie about where Trini really was, telling the truth would mean exposing his secret identity. "And dude, she doesn't like you."

"What are you talking about Jari? Everybody loves Dicky." Dicky affirmed in a confident tone.

Dawn, Nicky, and Ricky then walked into the livingroom. "Not everyone." said Dawn, as not only Dicky's sister but his quad, it was her job to tell him the truth.

"Shut up Dawn." Dicky told Dawn as she started snickering.

"Where's Tori?" asked Ricky as he walked over to the couch with Dawn and Nicky and sat down.

Nicky then shot Jari a curious look, Tori and Jari were twins and were together alot, so it only made sense that Jari would know where she was. "I thought she would be here Jar."

"She went out with her friends." Jari informed them.

"I'm bored." complained Dawn.

Jari picked up his homework and stared at it before putting it back down on the table. "Well, I haven't made any good progress with this."

The quads exchanged looks, it was so unlike Jari, even though their brother _wasn't_ a straight A student, he was far from a F student. In fact he and Tori were always on top of their studies, their parents would be _very_ proud when they brought home their report cards. Sometimes Tori's grades would be better than Jari's or it would be the other way around. It was just plain unusual for Jari not to make progress with his homework, he was one of the first to _actually_ make progress. _Something_ was clearly distracting Jari and while none of the four of them knew what it was about, they decided their brother's mind needed to be taken off of homework for now.

"We could play some video games." suggested Ricky. "Then you don't have to worry about making progress."

Jari sighed, he would love to be lazy, but his studies were important. "I want to Ricky, but I should probably try to finish my homework."

Dawn exchanged smirks with her quad brothers before grabbing one of Jari's wrists and tugging. "No, you should worry about your homework later." she said.

"She's right." Ricky agreed.

"You said you weren't making any progress anyways." Nicky then followed Dawn's lead and grabbed Jari's other wrist. "So why don't you hang out with your cooler sibs for a couple of hours?"

"You have nothing better to do." added Dicky, he and Ricky brought up Jari's flank as Nicky and Dawn coerced him out of the livingroom.

***

The Command Center

"Time is running out." said Syd as she teleported into the Command Center followed by Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Trini, Billy, Zack, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, Justin, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Andros, Karone, Carlos, Zhane, Leo, Kendrix, Kai, Maya, Damon, Mike(Magna Defender), Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, Ryan, Wes, Jen, Katie, Trip, Lucas, Eric, Cole, Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Hunter, Blake, Cameron, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Jack, Sky, Z, Bridge, Nick, Madison, Vida, Chip, Xander, Daggeron, Mack, Rose, Dax, Ronny, Will, Tyzonn, Casey, Theo, Lily, RJ, Dominic, Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Jayden, Kevin, Emily, Mia, Mike(Green Samurai Ranger), Antonio, Troy, Emma, Gia, Jake, Noah, Orion, and Jari. "We have to decide what to do about Rita's deal."

"It isn't as easy as you think it is Syd." Jari said.

Rocky knew that Jari was right, Rita would be waiting on their answer soon, and if they didn't give her one, _Trini_ would be screwed. "Well does anybody have any ideas?"

"Because we've come up with so many so far." said Jari as he scowled at Rocky.

"I think we should do it." Jen said causing the others to shoot her surprised looks.

Rose raised her eyebrows at the Pink Time Force Ranger. "Tell me you're not serious." she would've never expected Jen to be the first to give in.

"I'm just being practical Rose." Jen stated. "What else are we going to do?"

"We can't just agree to Rita's terms." protested Dax.

Rose couldn't help but agree with Dax, everyone had been saying that there was another way, it didn't make sense to agree with Rita. "I'm with Dax on this." she defended her friend.

"Maybe Jen's right." Jari knew that time was being wasted and it seemed that _no one_ could come up with anything better. "Unless anybody has any better ideas?"

Hunter sighed, he had tried, but wasn't able to come up with anything that would _actually_ work. "When I come up with something, I'll let you know Jari."

"Don't strain yourself man." teased Jari before Hunter and Blake glared at him.

"Leaving Trini in Rita's clutches is not an option." said Nick.

Ryan then glared at Nick, of course they weren't leaving Trini with Rita. "That's why we're all here." he said as Kelsey placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It was never an option." Rocky tried to calm the Titanium Ranger down.

"Even at the expense of our powers." remarked Billy.

"Where's the coin?" Jari asked Billy. Billy then took the coin out of his pocket and handed it to Jari, everyone watched as Jari placed his thumb at the center and took a deep breath, he was going to let the coin take his powers. However the coin was snatched away from him by Dana and Ryan, instead of hiding it, the two then let the coin take their powers. Starting from Dana, Ryan, Jen, Rose, Dax, Rocky, Nick, Syd, Billy, and Jari and ending finally at Orion, the powers of _every_ ranger team were sucked into the coin.

Hunter then passed the coin to Jason who pocketed it. "I guess this is really it."

"After everything we've been through as rangers, it comes down to this." said Syd before being pulled into a hug by Z.

"No it doesn't." Dana assured the fellow blondes.

Jen glared at the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. "Don't lie Dana!" she yelled, Katie and Wes then tried to calm her down.

"But we just gave our powers away." Jari said. "What happens when the world needs rangers?"

Ryan frowned at his friends. "I know you think that us giving up our powers is giving up, but it isn't."

"How is it not giving up!?" demanded Jari, while he was thrilled that Trini would be able to come back, the city along with with his family would be at risk with _nothing_ to stop Rita. "Yes, we can save Trini, but what happens when Rita's next monster attacks? The city will be defenseless Ryan."

"Ryan and I have a plan." Dana smiled.

Next Chapter: The rangers try to rescue Trini.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Power Rangers Mega: Rush Hour Style  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. This story is based(loosely) off of the first 'Rush Hour' film.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn, Rush Hour  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari and Tori 15, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn 10.  
> Summary: All seasons. When Trini is kidnapped, all the ranger teams have to band together to find her.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Hanson…Chase Ellison  
> Jari's father, Tom Hanson...Brian Stepanek  
> Jari's mother, Anne Hanson...Allison Munn  
> Jari's twin sister, Tori Hanson...Sally Martin  
> Jari's younger sister, Dawn Hanson...Lizzy Greene  
> Jari's younger brother, Dawn's quadruplet Ricky Hanson...Casey Simpson  
> Jari's younger brother, Dawn and Ricky's quadruplet Dicky Hanson...Mace Coronel  
> Jari's younger brother, Dawn, Ricky, and Dicky's quadruplet Nicky Hanson...Aidan Gallagher

Rita's Moon Palace Later That Evening

"This place is a like a maze." mentioned Jari as he crept through the palace with Cole, Kimberly, and Gia. The others rangers were meeting with Rita in another part of the palace, all of them knew that they _couldn't_ trust Rita, so the four of them split off from the group to find Trini. Jari knew that they hadn't been able to find Trini last time, but this time would be different. He was sure that Rita would have her minions around to protect her, which left less to deter them from finding Trini, it was _unlikely_ for Rita to leave the Yellow Ranger unguarded but the quartet could handle _whoever or whatever_ it was. The group walked along quietly, knowing that if Rita suspected foul play, Trini _might_ be moved before they got to her.

"Tell me about it." Kimberly was glad that she wasn't by herself, in a maze like this, one person could get lost.

Cole had stopped at the end of hall and placed his hands on Jari and Gia's shoulders before they could take another step further. "Wait, I hear something."

"What is it Cole?" Jari asked, knowing that Cole's hearing was more _advanced_ than others with the Red Wild Force Ranger being able to hear heartbeats and being able to connect with others through that ability, it had really helped the rangers out with identifying monsters. "Is it Trini?"

"I don't know, but it's coming from down this hall." Cole then walked down the hallways and the other three looked at each other before quickly following him.

"Are you sure it's down the hall?" Gia asked Cole, wanting her friend to be sure.

Cole nodded his head and the quartet continued walking until they reached what looked like a cell, standing guard in front of it was a Rita's brother and monster warrior named Rito. The second that Rito saw them, he charged forward and Cole flipped him over but when Rito charged again, Cole kicked him to the ground while Jari and Kimberly headed towards the cell and looked inside. Gia then joined in the fight and the two of them did a series of jumps followed by punches as they took on Rito.

"Rangers!" snarled Rito as he continued fighting Cole and Gia.

Jari had noticed that Trini was inside the cell and smiled when he saw her. "Trini!"

"Nice to see you guys too." said Trini as she walked up to the bars of the cell. "I would've broken out of here ages ago, but I haven't been able to find my power coin."

"Oh, you mean this?" Jari questioned as he threw Trini's power coin to her, when the putties had grabbed Trini, it had fallen to the ground and the Crimson Ranger had picked it up before anyone noticed.

Kimberly then looked around. "We need a key to unlock this cell."

Gia then searched Rito's pocket while her and Cole kept fighting him, when she found what she was looking for, she quickly threw _it_ at Jari. "Here you go!"

"Thanks Gia." Jari then unlocked Trini's cell and set his friend free from her prison as Cole and Gia managed to take down Rito.

"We should get out of here." Cole warned his fellow rangers.

"He's right, Rito won't be down for long." said Jari.

"Let's get back to the others." said Kimberly, she hugged Trini followed by the other three before the quintet ran away from the cell in order to locate the other rangers.

***

Rito's Moon Palace

"You found her!" exclaimed Jake as Trini, Kimberly, Cole, Jari, and Gia walked into the main room.

Jari knew that the others would have their doubts, but they had things under control. "Why do you seem shocked?"

"Glad the five of you could finally join us!" Rita shot a malicious smile at the five rangers who'd just walked into the room, she'd _already_ been given the coin by the other rangers, and careful inspection, the witch knew she held the powers of all the rangers in her hands. "You're just in time to be destroyed."

"Hey, you said all we had to do was give you our powers." Jari reminded her.

"I did, now that I have your powers, there will be no more goody rangers for me to worry about." Rita said, she then raised her scepter at Jari and blasted him, causing the Crimson Ranger to fall to the ground. "In fact, I think I just might make some evil rangers."

Adam and Jake then helped Jari to his feet. "Are you okay?" asked Adam.

"I'm fine." Jari said. "But not the rest of us."

"What do you mean Jari?" Jake was confused.

"Keep up Jake, she wants to make evil rangers."

Kimberly was about to charge at Rita but was pulled back by Kat and Trini. "Why would you want to make evil rangers? They could turn out good!"

"I could always use robots." cackled Rita, she had finally done it, victory over the rangers was hers.

"Didn't you already try that before?" Ronny asked Rita.

"Yellow Overdrive Ranger, shut up!" Rita demanded.

"She doesn't like hearing the truth Ronny." said Jari as he and Ronny high-fived.

Carlos nodded in agreement, knowing that a robot in his likeness had been made by Rita once upon a time. "It is Rita."

Jari and Carlos then leaned on each other and the two friends laughed. "Because lies are the only thing Rita likes hearing." said Jari.

"Billy, Ethan, and Noah, now!" Kendrix shouted at three boys.

Billy took out a device that looked similar to a _morpher_ and pointed it at the coin in Rita's hand, Ethan and Noah then caught Rita off-guard and the Blue Dino Thunder and Blue Megaforce rangers knocked the coin out of her hand, the coin then was tossed in the air where Billy jumped up and caught it. Rita attempted to recover the coin but was quickly stopped by Trini and Kimberly who kicked her away from the Blue Ranger.

Katie smirked at the evil witch. "Guess that wasn't part of your plans?"

Rita cursed. "I was so close!"

"You're done Rita!" stated Jari as he charged at the evil witch, Adam, Jake, Trini, and Kimberly tried to stop him but weren't fast enough.

Rita and Jari fought for a few minutes before the witch found herself getting overwhelmed. "It's not over yet!" warned Rita.

"You didn't really think we'd let evil win?" Andros looked at Rita in disbelief.

"You haven't won anything yet rangers!" Rita then grabbed a jar on the shelf and raised her scepter at it, sending a monster into the city.

"Don't worry Rita, we'll come back for you." promised Jari before teleporting out with the other rangers.

***

The Hanson Home Later That Evening

"Trini babe!" Dicky then hugged Trini the second he saw her walk in with Tori and Jari, after the rangers had defeated the monster left by Rita in the city and Trini had gone home to check in with her parents, the original Yellow Ranger had decided to accompany Jari and Tori back home. Jari had really wanted to go back and tear Rita a new one, but it was decided that there had been _enough_ fighting that day and that Rita could be taken care of another time. But that didn't mean that Jari wasn't waiting for the opportunity, he knew that Rita had only sent the monster out because she didn't want to be destroyed, it was a distraction. Rita had put Trini and the other rangers through so much with that deal of hers, and the witch didn't even care. Jari couldn't wait for the day that the witch was finally taken care of once and for all and was sure the other rangers felt the same.

Tori watched as Trini returned Dicky's hug for several minutes before finally deciding to pull her little brother away from her friend. "Dicky, she's not your babe."

"Did you miss me?" Dicky moved his eyebrows up and down at Trini in a flirtatious way.

"Dicky, I'm fifteen and you're ten." said Trini as she shook her head at the younger boy. "You must understand why that wouldn't work."

"Of course it would work babe." Dicky beamed excitedly at Trini, causing face palms from Tori, Trini, and Dawn and chuckling from Ricky, Nicky, and Jari. "We love each other." 

Jari smirked before teasing his friend. "Yeah Trini, you two love each other." he then hid behind Ricky and Nicky as Trini moved toward him.

"Even Jari agrees with me." Dicky told Trini as he winked at her.

"Jari doesn't agree with anything." Dawn said, she couldn't believe that Dicky thought that Jari supported his infatuation with Trini, in fact Dawn used to wonder if it was Jari who liked Trini. "He's just messing with Trini."

"So what's for dinner?" asked Trini, being locked in Rita's palace had built up an appetite, it had been only one day since she had been _nabbed_ by Rita's minions and the tomboy was proud of that fact.

Tori smiled as she placed an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Pizza."

"What kind of pizza?" Jari asked Tori.

"As long as it's not olives, I'm good." said Ricky.

"It's not olives, Mom and Dad are getting four pizzas, ones that we all love." Tori replied causing the quads to scream in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
